


The Aftermath: Ginny’s Story

by Justanothervampire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothervampire/pseuds/Justanothervampire
Summary: Ginny dealing with the aftermath of the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Aftermath: Ginny’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used this site before, so this is my first time posting. I probably won't write much more HP fanfics, but who knows. I had to write this because I was taking a Harry Potter course and the professor required us to write a fanfic. I'm not joking, be jealous.

Ginny was exhausted. She shouldn’t have been as she just woke up from a nap. It seemed to be one of those naps that leave you more tired than energized. The kind where your head is just so filled with fog that you don't even know the time, or even the day. Ginny didn’t even know if she knew the month, but she was way too tired to even try to think about it.

She debated looking at the clock, to finally figure out what she should actually be doing, but decided against it. It was easier to exist in a timeless space where there was no rush or even a need to do anything. She could just stay in bed, where nothing seemed real except for her. Her bed was so warm, and her blanket seemed so heavy, almost like it was crushing her but in a good way. It was kind of hard to move. It made her mind more fuzzy than it already was. 

Ginny was sure there was something she needed to do, but it was too difficult to think. It was easier just to lay there. She could feel herself drifting off again, although she didn’t really want to. She wanted to get up, she wanted to go outside and maybe try to tell the time that way. If it was early maybe she could make everyone breakfast, it would be nice to do something. Instead, she fell asleep again.

She felt the exact same way when she woke up again. Fuzzy mind, heavy blanket, and timeless. But after a couple of minutes, or maybe another hour, she got up. It didn’t make her any less disoriented. She decided to get breakfast, or lunch, or whatever. She still didn’t want to look at the clock, it made everything too real. She didn’t even change or brush her teeth, she was home and it’s not like her family would judge her. Even if they did she wouldn’t care. 

Ginny realized that she’d have to walk down the hallway, past Percy’s and George’s old rooms - where they have been staying for the past couple of days. For some reason she hated it, it wasn’t like before where she could just walk past all the doors and be fine. Now she has to walk past Percy’s old room and know that he’s in there constantly seeing Fred die, whether it’s through a nightmare or just a flashback. She didn’t even know he saw that happen; she didn’t think she was even supposed to know that he did. But she heard her father in Percy’s room one night and decided to listen. She heard Percy crying while describing how their brother died. She regrets listening.

She couldn’t tell if going by George’s room was worse, but either way she still hated it. George had completely changed, he never tried to make jokes or pull pranks. She barely even saw him anymore; she didn’t think anyone saw him anymore. He was always locked away in his room, where it was just deadly quiet. Even when they moved out the first time there were still noises from the stuff they created either falling out of a box or exploding. Now there was nothing. She wondered if the magic wore off, or maybe George was upset enough to destroy everything. It’s like he was gone too. Like he died… She felt like her chest was about to be ripped open. She got rid of the thought, and instead focused on getting downstairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs, there was one of those things to help carry babies around. Andromeda and Teddy must be here. Ginny didn’t know how to feel about that. She hoped that it was earlier in the morning so she could avoid talking to her family, let alone others. However, she knew that Andromeda came over a lot the past few days. They never really talked much more than saying hello. Ginny was either outside or sleeping in her room. 

Ginny took a deep breath, she didn’t want to seem like she was avoiding people. Ginny knew that would make her mother upset. She was already upset over George pulling away from the family… and Fred dying… Ginny tried to come down as much as she could, trying to let her mother know that she was still here. There was no need to worry about Ginny.  
Ginny went into the living room and only saw Harry. She sighed, at least she could handle talking to Harry.

“Hello Harry,” She said.

“Hey, Ginny.”

She thought about going to the kitchen to get some food, but saw the door was closed. She assumed her mother was there, probably with Andromeda. She wouldn’t go in there then. No doubt they were talking and crying over their lost family. Ginny didn’t need to see that. There was no way she could even bare to see that.

Instead Ginny decided to go sit on the couch with Harry, who seemed to be sitting extremely stiff. She wondered why until she saw a baby, obviously Teddy, in his arms.

Harry looked up at her, “He fell asleep. I can’t move, I don't want to wake him.” Ginny gave a small laugh.

“Can I hold him?” She asked.

“Okay,” he responded, but didn’t move. Ginny sighed and moved closer to him.

“I don’t know how to place my arms under him,” she said. 

“I don’t know either, I forgot what Andromeda told me but I do know that you have to hold his head.” 

“Okay, we can figure this out.” Ginny moved to put one of her hands under Teddy’s head. Then she tried to simultaneously grab Teddy and move her arms into a cradling position without jostling Teddy too much.

“Is this okay? Is this right?” She asked.

“I think so”

Ginny tried to move up and down a little to help keep him asleep. She didn’t know how it worked, but she knew adults did it, so it must help somehow. Except he woke up.  
“Oh no! He woke up! Harry, what do I do?” 

“I don’t know, but he’s not crying so that’s good, right?”

That’s true, Teddy wasn’t crying. He just stared up at Ginny. She wondered if he was trying to figure out who she was, or if he didn’t really care and was fine just being held. Are babies even able to know what’s going on?

She stared at him a little longer. He yawned, and Ginny made sure to tell Harry so despite him being right next to them. 

“He’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Aren’t you, Teddy? You’re so cute.”

“Am I not cute?” Harry asked.

“You’re cute too, Harry,” Ginny smiled, “but definitely not as cute as Teddy.”

Harry gasped and feigned offense, “Whatever. I would like my godson back please.”

“No, he’s mine now.” 

Harry moved to grab Teddy, but Ginny spun away. Teddy laughed. Ginny looked down at him, amazed.

“He laughed! That was the cutest sound I’ve ever heard!” Ginny spun again, wanting to hear Teddy laugh. 

“Wait!” Harry yelled, “you might make him sick!”

Ginny paused her spinning but Teddy continued to giggle, “He’s fine Harry, don’t worry”

She looked down to see Teddy lifting his tiny hands. He grabbed her hair, and she was afraid he was gonna pull on it. Instead, the little bit of hair on his head turned to red, the same exact shade as hers. She laughed a little, but was then remembered Tonks.

She didn’t want to cry, not in front of the baby, so she closed her eyes and held Teddy a little closer. When she felt the tears leave, she looked down at Teddy.

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Harry told her, pulling her close to him. A part of her didn’t believe him, so much has happened. So much has changed, in such little time, how could they be sure they were still safe? What if there were still Death Eaters that had the power to take over again? Their family would most likely be the first to go. Then what would happen to Teddy? Would they kill him? What if they thought he could turn during the full moon? Or would they spare him in hopes that they could convince him that they were right; that he was less than them, but had to support like almost all the other werewolves? Then all the fighting and dying would’ve been worthless, wouldn’t it?

“Ginny, we’ll be okay,” Harry told her again.

“You don’t know that,” She whispered.

“We caught most of the Death Eaters, and I’m sure the others would be too afraid to try anything. And Voldemort's dead, I know he is, okay? I know, it’ll be hard to forget everything that's happened, but we shouldn’t have to be afraid anymore.” He reached up to touch her face.

Ginny started crying. It was more out of relief than fear. All she wanted was for someone to tell her she was being stupid. Although even now, a part of herself refused to believe him. She didn’t want to feel hopeless anymore, she wanted to be okay. She forced herself to get rid of the negative thoughts; though it was hard because she knew that, no matter how she felt in this moment, those thoughts would come back. And tomorrow she would be stuck in bed, grasping at any reason to get up, but not being able to move no matter how much she wanted to.

But Ginny didn’t think of that knowledge. She was alive, and that was enough.

She heard crying and realized she scared Teddy.

“Oh no, Teddy I’m sorry. Don’t worry.” She heard a door open, and saw Andromeda and her mother walking towards them. 

“I’m sorry, I started crying and I think I scared him” 

“It’s alright, don’t worry, he’ll be okay,” Andromeda said, “Do you want me to take him?”

Ginny nodded and handed him over. Andromeda walked around, trying to comfort him. Someone touched her, and she looked back to see her mother.

“Are you alright, honey?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” her mother didn’t look convinced, but didn’t try to force it out of her.

“Do you want me to make you something for lunch?”

“Yes, please.”Ginny wasn’t that hungry, she never was after crying, but she knew it would be healthy to eat. Her mother nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
She went to follow, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

“Everything is going to be okay,” He whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back. She pulled back and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away, just a little, and smiled. “Let’s go eat,” she paused, “and I call holding Teddy next!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this looks weird I'm still trying to figure out how to use everything. Also, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.


End file.
